onepiece yugioh
by digi next gen
Summary: yuya was dueling an obelisk dueler while he was in awakened state sudden a portal opened up so he found that he was in a new world along with may because she appear while falling with yuya plus i added yuma and astral in this
1. they came from another world

**hey it me you know digi next gen the maker of future story.-me**

**well yuya is better at telling the story than you-may(glare at me.)**

**what did you say?-me(glare at may.)**

**umm guys what happening?-yuya**

**get out!-both of them said.**

**she does not own onepiece or yugioh only her digimon characters.-yuya**

**hey guys what shaken?-luffy**

**out!-both of them**

**girls can they ever stop?-yuya**

* * *

in the duel field somewhere...

"i will crush you."awakened yuya said.

"not before i take your soul." the obelisk said sneering.

"go odd eyes rebellion dragon go attack demonic wolf."awakened yuya said.

(attack demonic wolf and it become pixels.)

(obelisk 1000=0.)

(yuya winner.)

"heh i still want to punish you for what you did i like you to suffer."awakened yuya said very coldly.

"now tell me where is yuzu and ruri?"yuma asked very menace and darkess.

"oh they are with the our boss and now that he got the all he can do what he need to do."the obelisk said.

"-grrr-you worthless nusiance you shall die!"awakened yuya yelled very angry.

"odd eyes rebellion dragon finish him now he pays no mercy."awakened yuya said.

(destroys obelisk and yuya faints out of his state and a vortex came out of nowhere.)

* * *

in the digiworld with may..

"i will destroy you like i'm going to your friends."demonic shadowmon said.

"you are a digimon with no care in your heart!"may said with anger but she felt that same pain and put her hand to it scream in pain.

"ahhhh!"may screamed.

_"not that_ _again_"navedamon thought.

(a dark aura came over may her eyes were bright glowing amber red her hair flowed up this was called may rage mode.)

"you are going down."may rage mode said very threating.

"navedamon shadow digivolve!"rage mode may yelled.

"ack why..did..you..want..me..dark..digivolve?"navedamon asked in pain trying to hold her dark self rage from coming out.

"ahh!navedamon dark digivolve to..demongreymon!"navedamon/demongreymon yelled.

"now destroy demonic shadowmon!"rage mode may yelled evilly.

"demon gigavolt cannon!"yelled demongreymon.

(demonic shadowmon became data and demongreymon absorb it.)

"heh now i finish that guy then-"may was cut off from say the rest and she fainted as her eyes turn brown like yuya when he was out of his state.

(the same vortex took may and a dedigivolve yuramon into a world to and their destiny.)

* * *

on the sunny the boat with the strawhat pirates...

"luffy when are going to get up you are still sleep!"nami said.

(she heard a muffle voice that said i'm up or i'm still staying asleep and get the fuck off.)

"man luffy is a drag today wait it time to eat luffy!"nami said.

(suddenly toni chopper ran in.)

"guys we found knockout people one a girl the other one is a boy and the girl had a little dragon right beside her."toni said.

(then luffy got up and wanted to see these new people.)

(they all walked out first they saw the tomato hair kid with google on his head one lens with a star on it a crystal pendent a buckle choker wearing an orange shirt with sliver brown belt with green pant with pockets and a jacket gold and red lined on his back like a cape magneta shoes with crimson wristbands.)

(the girl had black hair with a red streak with red headphones with a pink flower a dragon surrounding a lighting bolt pendent she had a red shirt with a dragon on her she also had a red jacket with black highlights and a gold streak through it with blue jeans with a black belt a on her are was a red bracelete with a dragon on it and on her other arm was a weird object on it and she had red finger less glove with gold highlights then she opened her eyes they were amber red.)

"where am i last time i was in the stopping demonic shadowmon then i got mad with hate for that guy then felt pain and passed out."the girl asked the she look till she saw the boy right beside her the she scram away from he the said.

"yuya! what are you doing her!?"the girl said to the boy who was named yuya.

(the boy stirred and opened his eyes his were crimson red.)

"what happened i was looking for an friend of mine but i end up passing out and ended up here some how and what is this place."yuya said.(the he turn around to see the girl and surpriseing him.

"may is you how long has it been!"yuya said to the girl that was named may.

(then they hugged each other they they slightly blush at each other.)

"aww she is cute"franky said.

"i'm 13 year old dude!"may snapped.

(they all gasped at that.)

"and i'm 14 years old."yuya said.

"well why are you sugarcubes doing here?"boa asked.

"long story."yuya said.

"hey may! hey yuya!"a voice yelled.(they knew it to well it was yuma!)

"hey yuma long time no see."yuya said.

"you too hey may look like you change."yuma said.

"yeah ever since we became friends and left after we save the world from viper it was cool!"yuya said.

"how is odd eyes doing?"yuma asked.

"good."yuya said.

"how do guys you know each other?"ace asked.

"now that one is whole loong story."a voice said.

(then they looked to their left then the saw a weird lizard thing it has red and black scales and an x under it eyes they cobalt yellow and it has short stubby wings and a big mouth with wing like ears and has stand on all fours.)

"navedamon you okay and how did you get to yuramon in your intraining form?"may asked.

"it was because of you!"yuramon yelled.

"wait it me because i got mad and it happened again right?"may asked.(yuramon nodded at this.)

"well,well,well what do we have here the strawhat pirates."a voice asked very sarcastic.

"argh stain do i have to knock your teeth out again?"luffy asked.(that made stainless flinch.)

"well i have to tell you to give up or else."he said.(then he turn to look at the kids.)

"you little kids you have to get away from those son a bitches!"stainlees yelled.

"wait what?"yuya and may said together.

"well then if you want to stay with these guys then die!"stainless yelled.

"no we'll stop you!"they all said.

"how will you three little one will stop me?"stainless said nearly ready to laugh.

"well then you will be ready for this i'm feeling the flow!"yuma said as his duel disk and his duel gazer got activated.

"same for me it time swing into action!"yuya said as his duel disk was in stand by.

"well i haven't been summoning monsters in awhile okay then it time to go digital!"may said as her watch became a duel disk.

"i summon gagaga magician and go go go golem the i put then in the overlay nework to xyz summon number 39:utopia!"yuma said.

"that is one of a kind warrior!"one of the marines men said.

"i set the pendulum scale with timegazer magician and stargazer magican the i can summon monster between level 1 and level 7 swing far pendulum create the arc of victory now my monsters are ready i summon odd eye pendulum dragon!"yuya yelled

"woah! that is a awesome dragon!""luffy and zoro yelled together.

"my turn! i summon dragomon and knight stone! then i link summon came out my black dragon knight that fought war to protect the world you know knightgreymon!"may yelled.

(dragomon is a dragon not the one in the 02 season this one has sixty tails and look like azulongmon with two eyes not four.)

"one black knight we are not going to deal with."isign said

"now attack with rising sun slash!"yuma yelled.

"you too with sprial strike blast!"yuya yelled.

"same go for you attack with thunderstrike slash!"may yelled like crazy they had to cover their ears.

(they all blast an attack to hit all the subs but one.)

"no you got one chance to go or i will call my second ace."may said coldly.

"-laughs-how are you going to do that?"stainless said amusingly.

"okay then yuramon warp digivolve!'may said.

"yuramon digivolve to..navedamon!"yuramon/nadamon yelled.

"navedamon warp digivolve to... musi wizardgreymon!"navedamon/musi wizardgreymon yelled.

(musi wizardgreymon has a cloak with red outlines and black all over it and a staff on it back and it standing on it to legs.)

"well what it going to be go or disappear."may said starting the rage mode getting to her.

"calm down may you don't want to lose it don't you?"musi wizardgreymon said.

"i know even if i don't i know i can destroy a ship in one energy burst blast with my anger."may said.

"wait what?"stainless and the crew asked in unison.

"never mind that now what it going to be go or you in trouble."yuya said.(he is also nearly going to his awakened state.)

* * *

**we are done with this chapter-me**

**what!-all of them**

**but we are about to get to the good part!-yuri**

**i was about to like it-viper **

**hey how did you reawakened from the dead?-me**


	2. it really happened

**hey it me again i'm going to doing this with the dark side of yuya and may-me**

**why are you crazy this time?!-may**

**calm down may or you're going to destroy the chatroom-navedamon**

**-growl like a rabid-may**

**uh-oh-me**

**your dead!-may**

**(yuya walked in the room and gasped)**

**what is happening?!-yuya**

**hey sup guys!-luffy**

**out dumbass!-may**

* * *

on the ship with the marines...

"it the last time get off the boat or else."yuya said.

"we are not getting off this boat unless we catch these son of a bitches."stainless said.

"no we fight them!"luffy said.

(stainless shot a bullet and it hit yuma in his shoulder not right beside his heart.)

"yuma!"both may and yuma yelled.

"i'm hurt but okay it be better for a little bit."yuma said.

"you son of a bitch!"yuya yelled.(that really made yuma and may both stunned.)

"woah i didn't know tomato boy here has cuss guts."ace said.

(dark aura flare around his irises glowed brightly his hair spiked up wildly.)

"umm guys what happening to yuya?"nico asked.

"it really happening."amiya said.(that scare the heck out of them really.)

"what happening?"may asked.

"yuya awakened state it mean his berserk mode for him at this rate he might destroy this ship if it higher but i won't say i can feel dark aura."amiya said

"what?!"all of them said very confuse.

"*sigh* what i said that yuya is overwhelmed by a darkness."amiya said.

"really? my nakama?"luffy asked.

"now you crappy asshole time destroy you!"yuya said.(now may started to wonder what just happen to yuya.)

"heh as if you will go along with the pirates kid so will that girl."stainless said.

"so will it be then now i set the pendulum scale with timegazer magican and enlightenment paladin now i summon between the levels 2 through 8 swing far pendulum and create the arc of victory!"yuya yelled.

"now i summon perfomalpal camelump! and performalpal fireflux! now i overlay my level 4 performapal camelump and performapal fireflux into the overlay network from the pitch black darkness,rise up against the foolish oppression,fang of rebellion,rise up now dark rebellion xyz dragon!"yuya chanted.

"is that really yuya?"yuma asked.

"no idea."may said.

"now i activate enlightenment paladin pendulum effect i can make one of my pendulum monsters the same level as my odd eyes so i chose dark rebellion now he's a level seven."yuya said darkly.

"now i overlay my odd eyes and dark rebellion into the overlay network!"yuya yelled.

"the dragon with dual color eyes,unleash the black imperial wrath,and eradicate all opposing enemies! xyz summon! come forth! rank 7! dragon with eyes glowing anger! the supreme king black dragon! odd eyes rebellion dragon!"yuya chanted.

"oh my god."yuma said.

"now i agree with what just happen."may said.

"now odd eyes rebellion wrath strike disobey!"yuya said.(just now may realise what is about to happen.)

"stop yuya!"may said.(may took out her staff and ran to stop the attack even i think that was stupid.)

"so your trying to stop my attack to that guy he need to be destroyed and i want to destroy everything too."yuya said slyly.

"that is not you yuya!"may yelled nearly angry.

"how are you going to do that you little bitch?"yuya said taunting her.

"*growls*may said.(may shoot her darkest glare at him and yuya flinch a little.)

(may felt that sudden pain and cried in in pain that confused yum then dark aura covered her with her rubber band in her hair broke off it spike up wildly and her eyes glowed and her jacket flowed upwards navedamon stared at may with this new rage mode form yuma and the strawhats stared at may in shock.)

"you will feel my wrath of what you did yuya."may said with anger in her voice.

"what is going on?!"yuma said.

"i really didn't wished that happened."navedamon said.


End file.
